


New Driver

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Series: Happy Endings [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Happy Ending, Mugging, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: Harold is pretty happy working at a small sandwich shop, and he doesn't expect that to change just because a kid is getting mugged right outside the window.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark
Series: Happy Endings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555345
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	New Driver

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill from tonystarkismyprompt on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it!! Here's the prompt.  
> Tony Stark Prompt:  
> Happy Hogan used to work at a small sandwich shop. That all changed when someone attempts to mug a young Tony Stark outside his workplace.  
> (Happy interferes and earns himself a new job and a lifelong friendship.)

Harold enjoyed his work, for the most part. Sure, the job could get noisy and some customers were rude, but for the most part it was just thoughtless work and he could take time to think while he was doing it. And hey, it paid the bills okay, so there wasn’t too much to complain about. It was even calming, sometimes. 

Not today though.

Looking out the window, Harold had just seen a small, dark haired teen being dragged out of his line of sight by someone much larger. He growled. He didn’t like to get involved, but some guy beating up on a kid was not okay.

“I’m stepping out for a sec, Naomi,” he called back to the other worker. She waved a hand at him as he pulled his apron over his head and made his way out from behind the counter and to the door. 

It didn’t take long to find the kid. The guy hadn’t bothered to drag him father than the alley next to the sandwich shop. Harold could hear the sound of a fist meeting flesh as he turned the corner, and he saw the kid collapse to his knees, holding his stomach. He clenched his hand into a fist and started walking forwards.

“Hey!” Harold called. They guy barely had time to turn and see who called when Harold’s fist met his face. The man reared back and fell, out cold with one punch.

“Sheesh. Not much of a thug, are you.” Harold laughed a little, checking to make sure the guy was out before turning to his victim. “You alright, kid?”

The teen groaned a little, but looked up. “I’ll be okay.” He struggled to get to his feet and started poking around his stomach, feeling the tender flesh where the mugger had punched him. “Probably need to watch where I’m going better. Three times this month is getting a little ridiculous.”

“Three times!” Harold raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been mugged three times this month?”

“Hmm?” He stopped poking at his midsection to turn and look at Harold. “I mean, I think so? Could have been more than that though.” He shrugged, wincing as it pulled the tender skin. “Only got kidnapped once this month though, so that’s progress.”

Harold’s eyes threatened to bug out of his head. “You’ve got to be kidding me, kid. That’s excessive even for this area.” He frowned. “Please tell me you aren’t some mob boss’ kid or something. I can’t afford to move again.”

The kid frowned at him. “Mob boss?” He tilted his head to the side then grinned, laughing. “You’re serious. Oh hell, no!” His laughing grew louder, echoing around the small alley.

“I take it that’s a no, then. Good.” Harold shrugged. “I need to get back to work then. Do you want me to call you a cab or something?”

The kid shook his head. “I’ve got a driver. I was waiting for the guy to pick me up anyway when I ran into him.” He pointed at the mugger.

Harold nodded. “Alright then. Best of luck to you.” He turned to walk back into the shop then paused and frowned. Turning back he saw the kid poking at the mugger. “Why don’t you come wait inside? Bit safer than out here, and I’ll get you a sandwich.”

The kid turned up to look at him. “Really?!”

Harold laughed. “Sure. Come on.” He waved at the kid to follow him and pushed open the door to the shop. The kid sat down at one of the tables and waited eagerly while Harold got his apron back on with a fresh pair of gloves and started making a sandwich for him. “Any requests?”

“Turkey, if you have it.” The kid said, and Harold nodded, quickly throwing the food together and bringing it over to the kid. He took a bite and groaned. “This is great!”

“I’m glad you like it.” Harold grinned at him and sat down across the table. “Names Harold, by the way.”

The kid took another bite then looked up at him, tilting his head as he chewed. “Nah. You don’t look like a Harold. I’m gonna call you Happy.”

Harold pulled back a bit. “Happy? Really?”

“Yep!” The kid grinned. “Nice to meet you, Happy. My name is Tony.”

“Likewise.” Harold shrugged and turned back. “I should get back to work, but you’re welcome to stay here as long as you need.” Tony nodded and turned back to his sandwich.

Work went pretty quickly after that. A steady flow of customers kept the shop busy and it wasn’t until a few hours later, at the end of his shift, that he noticed that Tony hadn’t left his table yet. Harold frowned and walked over.

“You’re ride not get here yet?” He asked.

Tony turned to look at him. “Hi Happy,” he said. “I guess not.”

Harold chewed on the inside of his lip then nodded. “Right. Well, can I offer you a ride? It’s getting late.”

Tony’s face almost split with how wide his grin was. “Thanks!”

“Sure kid,” Harold said. “Come on then.” He led the way out the back and to his car, once they were both seated he turned to Tony. “So, where to?”

Tony spouted off an address and Harold lifted his eyebrow. “That’s a pretty fancy neighborhood.” 

Tony shrugged. “Yeah.”

“Okay then.” Harold pulled out and started driving, making his way as carefully as he ever did through the city until they finally pulled up in front of an absolutely massive wrought iron gate. “You sure this is the place?”

“I’m sure,” Tony said. “Thanks for the ride.” Tony closed the door and took a few steps away before he stopped and turned, running back to the car and ripping the door open. “You know. I think I’m going to need a new driver,” he said.

“Okay?” Harold said, not really meaning it as a question.

Tony nodded. “Yeah. Definitely need a new driver. Probably a bodyguard too, come to think of it.” He pulled back from the car a little and Harold could see his hands rub together for a second before they were pulled apart. “So are you interested?”

Harold frowned. “Interested?”

“In the job.” Tony clarified. “Full benefits, paid time off, and I’ll even throw in a new car as a sign on bonus to replace this one.” He patted the roof of Harold’s old car. “What do you think?”

Harold stared at him, his mouth gaping open. “What?”

“I’m offering you a job,” Tony said. “Wait here for a sec.” He ran over to the gate and pressed the intercom button. “Hey J. Would you put together a new work contract for a driver and bodyguard?”

“Certainly, Sir.” The voice crackling over the intercom had a pronounced british accent.

“Thanks. And have the new driver’s contract terminated once you find out where the hell he went?” Tony frowned a little at the intercom.

“Of course. Will that be all Mr. Stark?” The voice responded.

“Yep. Oh! And open the gate!” Tony laughed and turned back to Harold as the gate rolled open behind him.

Harold’s mouth was still gaping. “You’re Tony Stark. Aren’t you?” he asked, his voice a little strained. “The new head of Stark Industries?”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. That’s me.” He straightened. “Anyway, do you want to take the job, or not?”

Harold nodded, his mind still not quite catching up to what had just happened.

“Great!” Tony jumped back into the car. “Just head straight up the driveway here. We’ll get all the paperwork fixed and everything. When can you start?”


End file.
